The True Secret of Kotori
by YuriChan220
Summary: Honoka thinks she knows everything about Kotori. But does she REALLY know everything about her?


**The True Secret of Kotori-chan**

 **Pairing: Honoka x Kotori**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I haven't written a Love Live fanfic in a while and I'm probably rarely ever going to since…Love Live Sunshine is coming out next month, so I'm so excited for that. Hehe~!**

 **Anyways, I don't care if the HonoKoto pairing is not as popular as the KotoUmi pair. I ship them hard and that's MY opinion!**

 **A-anyways, I hope you all enjoy this sexy lemon fic.**

As I sit at my desk, I glance over at the seat next to me: my childhood friend and crush, Kotori Minami. She's a cheerful girl who loves fashion design, and makes people smile around her. She makes my heart race just looking at her and even though we talk a lot…I never got a chance…to tell her how I really feel about her.

Just then, I snap back to reality when I hear an eraser drop towards my desk. Kotori stands up and lets the teacher know that she dropped something. While she walks over to pick it up, she leans over close to me.

I can feel my cheeks getting warm from her being so close to me.

"Honoka-chan," she whispers to me with her voice low enough so that the teacher can't hear. "Meet me at the club room after school today since we don't have practice today. I…have something to discuss with you."

I give her a slight nod, wondering what she might want.

Pretty soon, class is over and everyone gets ready to leave. Luckily, Umi-chan has archery practice, so I'm able to meet Kotori-chan in the empty clubroom. With that in mind, I hurry down there and arrive there within minutes. But Kotori-chan isn't there yet. Maybe she had to do something along the way? Other than that…what could Kotori-chan want? Wait…could it be that she wants to talk about love interests!? Maybe that's it!

I jump at the thought of the door opening and Kotori-chan walking in. She has such a cute smile!

"Say…Honoka-chan?" Kotori says. "I want to ask you something.

I blush. "S-sure. Go ahead."

She walks up to me. In fact, she is so close that it's making me blush even more. "Do you…want to…do this together?" She unbuttons her blazer and exposes her breasts.

I nearly jump at her question. "Wh-Why would you want to do that? We're in the classroom! Someone might see us!"

"It's okay." Kotori kisses my neck, making my body quiver. "I want to do this with you."

My heart feels like it's going to explode. This is another one of Kotori-chan's plans, isn't it? Because she's pretending like this is the first time we've done this when we've already been doing it since a week ago.

I can feel her body rub against mine with our breasts touching each other.

"Oh, Honoka-chan," Kotori whispers. "Your breasts are so soft. Nozomi-chan must be right about these babies~"

I let out a few soft moans. It feels so good that I can't resist her. We rub our bodies more and more with moans being heard. It is then that I can feel Kotori-chan start to unbutton my blazer and nip at my breasts, causing me to gasp and shut my eyes tightly.

"Ah! K-Kotori-chan…not so…hard!" I moan.

"Mm…I can't help it, Honoka-chan," My childhood friend whispers.

We continue our process. And then, Kotori-chan takes off the rest of her clothing and pins me against the table.

"Now, Honoka-chan," she says, softly. "You ready?"

"S-Sure…" I nod my head.

"Here we go."

Kotori leans over and kisses me and deepens it shortly after. Our tongues dance around each other with each moan and I can feel Kotori-chan's hand grope my breast. This is what we did since about a week ago. We would just do this together for no particular reason. I tried to ask her why, but she wouldn't tell me.

"Mm…ah….Honoka-chan…chu~"

"Kotori-chan…I can feel something…inside me…."

"Not to worry. Let me do the honors, please."

Kotori-chan's fingers…are inside my pussy. And she's working her magic to get the love juices all over her hand.

"Wow, Honoka-chan~!" she says. "I can't believe you're this wet! I'm very impressed!"

I continue moaning through this. "Kotori-chan…I can't…hold it in any longer..."

"Then, cum for me, Honoka-chan. Please."

And then, I finally let out a scream of pleasure. I feel Kotori-chan's fingers pull away from my pussy and she licks the juices that's on her hand. I lie there panting with my arm over my forehead. This isn't the first time I've had something like this happen. Both of us get cleaned up and put back on our uniforms. Kotori-chan walks up to the door and slightly turns her head.

"That was fun, Honoka-chan," she says, softly. "We should do this again sometime."

"S-sure…" I say.

"And…are you still keeping your promise?"

"I haven't said a word to anyone." I assure her.

Kotori gives a slight nod and leaves. I lean against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. I can still feel my panties wet from our experience. But…I can't help but remember back when I discovered Kotori-chan's secret: a secret she would tell no-one, even me. And that's the very reason why she's having to do these things with me. I remember…everything.

 **Flashback**

 _It was back when I was walking from school when I saw Kotori-chan with Principal Minami. It kinda made me wonder what they were up to. I knew it was none of my business, but my curiosity wouldn't stop growing. Besides, she told me about a dozen times that she couldn't study with me and she had some things to do, and there was my chance to see what she had really been up to. And so…I quietly followed Kotori-chan to her home._

 _And then…to my surprise, I saw them standing on their porch…kissing. I'm not kidding! They were…actually kissing! Right in front of my eyes! I remember them being very close, but not…this close!_

 _"Mm…Kotori…let's go inside," Principal Minami said as she pulled away from the kiss._

 _"I'm sorry, Mom," Kotori said softly. "I just couldn't wait anymore."_

 _I couldn't believe what I just saw. Do…daughters really do this with their own mother!? As soon as they stepped inside and the lights turned on in the living room, I happened to hide next to the large window and took a peek. There, I saw Kotori and Principal Minami on the couch in full view…and her mother's fingers were already under my best friend's panties and caressing her under the cloth._

 _"M-Mom, the curtains are open," Kotori-chan moaned_

 _"Don't worry," her mother said. "No one will notice."_

 _But I am. And this is NOT what I was expecting. My childhood friend, Kotori Minami, was doing this the whole time? After she told me that she's busy doing something else entirely? But I knew I had to find out what she's really been up to…and I now I can see it with my own eyes. Wait…why am I getting wet?_

 _"Kotori, dear," her mother cooed. "You're getting really wet. I'm surprised~"_

 _Kotori-chan moaned as her mother removed her panties and then, dug her fingers deep inside her pussy. My childhood friend let out an even louder moan._

 _"M-Mom, you're hitting my sensitive spots!" she cried._

 _Principal Minami just did her magic with her fingers. I, on the other hand, continued to watch._

 _"Oh, no! I-I'm gonna cum…no!"_

 _"Aw, already~?" her mother purred. "Why don't you hold it in as Mommy tells you?"_

 _"W-what!? No way!"'_

 _As the process continued, Kotori-chan's moans grew louder._

 _"N-No! I can't hold it in any longer! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed. "I'm cumming!"_

 _And then, it happened. Love juices squirted from Kotori-chan's pussy and her body twitched. This was the very first time I saw her like this…and hearing her moan like that, such a soft and sweet moan…I found myself masturbating while watching the whole thing and it looked like it was still going on._

 _"Kotori," her mother said as she removed her skirt. "Now it's time for you to make me feel good."_

 _"Yes, Mom," Kotori-chan obeyed. "I will!"_

 _Her mother was on her back with her legs spread wide, letting Kotori do the honors of licking her pussy._

 _"Wow, Mom! You're wet, too!"_

 _"I'm glad," her mother said. "Be sure to get all of it, now."_

 _Kotori-chan licked and suckled and nibbled, her mother letting out plenty of moans and sighs, a loud cry here and there. Wow! This is exactly like a scene you see in porn videos, only it's right there in front of you!_

 _"Oh, Mom, there's so much juice here!" Kotori-chan said. "I don't know if I'll be able to get it all."_

 _"You will," her mother assured her. "Get every last drop of it."_

 _Kotori-chan obeyed. She kept on licking and Principal Minami moaned at each touch of her child's lips between her legs. I continued to watch this a while longer until I heard her mother speak up._

 _"Kotori! I-I'm about to cum! I'm cumming!" She moaned._

 _I saw the love juices squirt out of her mother's pussy, and most of it splashed on Kotori-chan's face. She wiped a lot of it with her fingers and licked it all off with a satisfied smile on her face._

 _"Mom…let's do it together…" she said softly. "I just can't wait any longer." She lifted up her skirt to show her dripping womanhood. "Please, Mom. Let's go together."_

 _"As you wish, my daughter."_

 _And so, she and her mother wrapped arms around each other, making their breasts touch and then, they dug their fingers inside each other's pussy._

 _"It feels so good!" Kotori-chan moaned. "Ohhh, please! Do it some more!"_

 _"Same here!" Her mother moaned as well. "Please do it, Kotori!"_

 _I watched the two close members of the family doing this to each other. In all my years of being with Kotori-chan, I thought I knew everything about her. Her favorite hobby, her interests, favorite food…everything. But…I never knew her big secret._

 _I found myself still masturbating over this._

 _At that moment, Principal Minami and Kotori came close and pressed their pussies against one another. With each movement, they moaned in pleasure. In fact, it was loud enough so that I could hear them clearly._

 _"Ahhhh….ahh…ahhh….Mom…this feels so good!" Kotori-chan cried._

 _"Same here…ohhh….yes!"_

 _The process continued for a while longer until I saw them hit their finale and it surprised and aroused me greatly._

 _"Mom….let's cum together!" Kotori-chan moaned._

 _"Yes! Let's!"_

 _And then, it was done. Both of them arched their backs, screaming out in pleasure. Kotori-chan lied on her back with her mother hugging her tightly. The smiles on their faces was the last thing I saw before I left._

 **End of Flashback**

And that's how this all started. Time and time again, Kotori-chan and I did the same thing in the club room whenever there isn't any practice. And to be honest, I am getting used to it.

And the next day, we started doing it as well. Let me tell you, I was taking the lead and Kotori-chan didn't mind in the slightest.

"Feel it now?" I ask as I keep digging my fingers inside her pussy while I rub her breast with my other hand. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes, Honoka-chan!" Kotori-chan moans. "Keep going!"

I do as she says…for at least a little bit more until Kotori-chan lets out a louder moan.

"I'm gonna cum, Honoka-chan! I'm cumming!" she cries.

At last, the juices squirt from her insides, making my hand feel very wet. I pull it away and lick it while Kotori-chan is panting. Although…even though I'm having a good time, I feel that it's now time to ask Kotori-chan about all this.

"Kotori-chan," I say in a serious voice. "Are you ready to explain to me what this is all about?"

"Eh?" She looks up at me with a confused expression.

"Why do you want to have sex with me all of a sudden?" I ask her.

Kotori-chan seems hesitant when I asked her this as if she's afraid of how I would react when she tells me. But to me…maybe her reasoning might be because she has feelings for me, too.

"You're…you're my first friend, Honoka-chan," Kotori-chan says. "I can't let anyone know that we're doing this. I mean…we're so close that…I thought you're the one who's willing to do this with me."

I just stare at her. "That's…it?" There has to be more to it than that. I mean, after seeing Kotori-chan and her mother doing this, she just randomly chose me to be her sex friend?

I couldn't hold back any longer and tackled her to the floor while kissing her roughly. And at the same time, I grope her breasts, hard, making Kotori-chan moan loud.

"Hyaaaahh!" she screams. "H-Honoka-chan…you're getting…t-too intense…ah!"

I ignore her and begin to nip on her breasts as well. I needed to let out all my frustration by doing this to her. I can't let this incident get to me.

"H-Honoka-chan…" Kotori-chan says. "Not there! Ahhh…I…I can't hold back any longer…please…!"

I pull her up, so that I'm behind her and grope her breasts once more, harder and longer while the moans are still going. I then move my left hand towards her pussy and dig my fingers in there and move them at a fast pace. Kotori-chan's moans grow louder and longer at each movement I do and I'm not stopping until it's done completely.

After pulling my hand away, I then spin her around and press her pussy against mine. She wraps her arms around my neck, holding on for dear life while shutting her eyes tightly. I rub my pussy against her own at full force with no rest.

"K-Kotori-chan!" I moan. "I'm gonna cum! Let's cum together this time!"

"H-Honoka-chan…let's do it…" Kotori-chan moans. "We're cumming together!"

We rub our pussies faster and faster until we've reached our limit. Both of us scream our names in pleasure as we arch our backs.

After it is done, I notice some tears in Kotori-chan's eyes. Is she…crying? No…no…why? Why is she crying!? I thought she would smile! Was it…my fault that I was so intense on her!?

"A-Are you okay?" Kotori asks.

At that moment, she wasn't the one that's crying, but I am. I bury face in my hands and let out a soft sob.

"Why did you cry!?" I sob. "Why!?"

I couldn't believe this. After all this time, I realized that I'm just her sex friend. Does she really love her mother that much?

"Honoka-chan…" I can feel her arms wrap around me, making my head jerk up. I see Kotori-chan's smile again.

"I'm sorry…I'm really sorry I made you feel this way," she says, softly. "But…I think I finally understand now. You…love me, right?"

"H-How did you know?"

"I can tell you were a bit angry," Kotori-chan explains. "To tell you the truth…ever since Dad left, Mom felt very lonely, so I tried my best to be there for her. And that's when this sex thing started. It's not like she's treating me as a replacement for Father, but…it's just…she wanted to feel a loved one's touch again. That's all."

I now understood her reasoning. She got so used to it that she wanted to do it with someone else other than Principal Minami.

"So, there's nothing to worry about, Honoka-chan," Kotori-chan says. She puts her hands on my shoulders and kisses me on the lips. "I love you. I love you more than anything in the world."

Small happy tears appear in my eyes. She loves me! Kotori-chan actually loves me! I wanted to jump up and down for joy. I caressed my new lover's cheek with a smile.

"I love you, too, Kotori-chan," I say. "You don't know how much!"

Both of us lean in and kiss again. At long last, I finally got the girl of my dreams. And I will never forget this wonderful moment…ever.

* * *

 **A/N: I would also like to thank Major Mike Powell III for hearing me out. I wanted to get this story out of my head. (hugs him)**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
